


running after her

by vannral



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Nightmares and illusions. And all Mollymauk can hear is herscreaming.





	running after her

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic with really no plot at all, I used this to practise their voices and dialogue, plus I adore their developing friendship in the show.   
> I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! :)

It’s an illusion.

_It bloody has to be._

Nightmares slither and cackle and _whisper_ around him, and he -

     “ _Molly! MOLLY!”_

She’s _screaming._

_She’s screaming -_

Mollymauk can hear her; her voice has been strangled into terrified _shrieking_ , like she’s in utter agony, and it devastates him, completely _breaks his heart_.

     “Jester! Where _are you?”_

     “Molly! _MOLLY - ! PLEASE, PLEASE - AAAAH!”_

He runs.

He runs, and runs, _runs,_ his heart pounding frantically in his chest, _why did this happen, why did they stumble here, you should’ve protected her -_

_\- she’s crying now -_

_\- GO - !_

_\- wait for me, jester, a little bit more, i swear, i’ll be there - HOLD ON - !_

Again she’s _screaming_ in horror, in agony, in _grief,_ her voice echoing eerily throughout the marble corridors, and he doesn’t want to hear her sound like that, _ever again, so gods help him, he’ll do everything in his power to keep her safe -_

He comes to a halt, to a large open room. Dim light streams down from open windows. 

The nightmare _hisses,_ the illusion shatters, and he _sees_ her.

Really _her,_ in this world, _in this waking world - and he doesn’t care, not_ now when she’s suffering -

She’s lying on the marble floor, her face ghostly white, she’s shaking, still tormented by the last remains of the nightmare - _whispering and torturing and digging into her psyche,_ and he slides, kneeling beside her, taking her small hands into his own.

     “Jester, Jester, can you hear me?”

Her wet, tortured eyes snap wide open, she shudders violently before realizing _she’s awake._

Her gaze find his, and a glimmer of recognition flashes in the irises.

     “M - Molly?” she whispers, and _relief_ washes on her features. “T - thank gods. It’s real, _you’re_ alive - “ she murmurs, reaching toward him, and half-blind with instinct to _comfort her,_ he hauls her up in his arms, his fingers burying into her hair.

She clings to him, just as tightly, holding him against her like a lifeline. They breathe raggedly for a long moment, just trying to get a grip on reality, that they are now awake, and this is real and it _was not,_ and they are here, _together and alive_.  

     “I thought you were dead”, she whispers, choked. “I thought _everyone_ \- I couldn’t find you, couldn’t find anyone, it was just me, and you were there and not there, I _heard_ you and you were suffering, I screamed - “

     “I know, I know, dear, I heard you. It’s all right, I’m here now, I swear. It’ll be all right.”

He hears her laugh weakly. “Is - is that optimism? Or a white lie?”

     “Well, I _hope_ it’s more of an optimistic estimation that I fully intend to make real. So, not a lie, not really.” He kisses her hair. “Are you in pain?”

     “No. I’m fine...now that you are here.”

_That_ sends a warm surge of endorphine straight into Mollymauk’s brain, it makes him weak and dizzy, and _that moment_ he fully realizes just how deeply he cares for this person and how far it goes.

This magnificent, warm, bubbly, _deeply_ dedicated loyal person that he cares for from the bottom of his heart. It should be frightening, he should be half-terrified out of his mind, but it’s just a simple fact; and knowing that brings him contentment and comfort.  

_He just wants her to be happy and alive._ That’s all. That’s the _truth._

     “Likewise, darling”, he murmurs and presses his lips absentmindedly in her hair, not really trusting his voice. She makes a pleased sound. “Are you able to move or may I?”

     “Well, if you want to show off, be my guest”, she grins, and he’s so relieved to see it.

     “Now, well, aren’t you cheeky. Legs don’t hold?”

     “They really don’t. At all. Wouldn’t want to fall. _Splat_ , on the ground. Not really that graceful.” 

He snorts an amused laugh and tries to adjust her in his arms. “Hold on - arms around my neck?”

     “With pleasure”, she chirps and wraps her arms around his neck, rests her head on the crook of his neck. Then, she sighs softly, when he straightens up. “Are you okay?”

Mollymauk’s heart twists. “Up and about, I’ll probably have a drink or four later, but right now, I’m all right.”

     “It’s not really healthy for you”, he hears her murmur sadly. Her grip tightens around him.

     “I know, and you are welcome to berate me whenever you like after we get out of this mess. How does that sound?”

     “Donuts would be better.”

     “Oh, I definitely agree.”

     “Then you will sit with me, and I will draw, and you can show me your fancy cardtricks, and we will eat donuts.”

Mollymauk chuckles. “Sounds marvellous, I’m not going to lie. I’d love nothing more than that, dear.”

He feels her relax and rest her head on his shoulder. “I like that”, she murmurs quietly. “You can use that again. It’s good.”

Fondness blossoms in Mollymauk’s chest. “As you wish.”  

+

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Please come say hello at vannral.tumblr.com or scream about Critical Role or other things :D


End file.
